dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn vs White Canary
Finn vs White Canary 'is ZombieSlayer23's twenty-seventh DBX! Description ''Star Wars vs DC Comics! Traitor! No matter where they are, they always manage to go back to where they were brought "peace". The First Order's traitor takes on the League of Assassin's "traitor" in a battle to the death! Who will prevail? Who do you want to win? Finn Sara Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Finn is seen, his gun loaded and ready to fire, walking throughout the green forest. The only thing heard was brigs snapping and waterfalls flushing. Finn was on a mission to save Maz Katana, whom was rumored to be The First Order's next target. Someone in the trees glanced down at Finn. Could this be a spy, looking for her and her crew? Could this be a villain, targeting innocent people? She had to investigate. Leaping down from the tree, not making the slightest noise, she crept over to Finn. As Finn continued walking, a cold staff bashed the top of his head and grabbed him by his neck, choking him against a human. White Canary: Who are you? I'm afraid I need to investigate you. Finn growled, headbutting her from up front. She lost her grip on Finn and gripped her head in pain, giving Finn the chance to grab his gun and aim it at Sara. Finn: You should know.... I'm a big deal in the Rebellion. You must be the murderous bitch who targeted innocent people. Sara frowned. White Canary: What? Finn: No matter. You're gonna get what's coming! Finn ran in a full sprint at Sara. HERE WE GO! DBX Finn stopped in his tracks and activated Deadeye, tricking Sara into an offensive attack. Quickly retracting her staff, it gave her the disadvantage. Finn started firing blasts fast. The Deadeye ability, even if missing it's target, still does damage on the target. Sara deflected most of the blasts with her staff, but the others managed to deal some decent damage on her. Sara leaped behind a boulder until Finn had run out of ammo. As soon as he was out, Sara leaped from the boulder and ran at Finn. Finn tried whacking Sara with the butt of his gun, but it was no use. Sara countered the attack with a bash from her staff, causing him to stammer backwards. Sara proceeded with more attacks, turning her staff into two. Bashing Finn all over the place, she managed to land some critical hits on Finn. One final hit from her staff sent Finn off his feet and through several trees. Finn was nearly done fighting, but with one move, Big Deal, he healed himself almost completely and got up on his feet. Sara was shocked. Sara: How? Finn smiled. Finn: What can I say? I'm a big deal. Sara: No matter, pesky tricks won't stop me. Sara hurled one part of her staff at Finn, temporarily losing Finn's focus on the fight. He quickly ducked under the attack, but this is exactly what Sara needed. She leaped into the air and bashed her fist into Finn's head, knocking him backwards. She then grabbed Finn's head and pushed it downwards, slamming into her knee. Finn groaned and rolled onto the ground, wounded. Sara picked Finn back up with the sleeve of his jacket and headbutted him right in the face, losing her grip on him and sending him into another tree. Sara: Put up a bigger fight! Finn growled and started firing several shots at Sara with his GLIE-44. Once again, blocking the attacks with her staff, this gave Finn just what he needed. After all of the shots had been fired, Sara placed her staff next to her hip and looked around the field, confused. Finn was gone! As she turned around quickly, she was attacked from behind. Finn knocked her chin with the butt of his gun, knocking her into the air. He leaped into the air as well, landing a combo of punches and kicks into her gut before pulling out his gun and aiming it at Sara's head. Finn: Rest in peace! Finn attempts to take the shot, but Sara snaps back into reality and knocks the gun out of his hand. Following up with a sharp kick in the gut, Finn sent Sara crashing into the ground. Dust covered every direction near the waterfall, causing both fighter's vision to be clouded. Sara managed to land safely onto the ground, her staff still clasped in her hand. But she had one question that could just might end her life. Where was he? A gunshot was heard ripping through the air. Smoke built up on Sara's shoulder, revealing a gap near the body part. Sara froze in her tracks, looking at her shoulder. Someone had shot her right in the shoulder. She was seriously wounded, but this didn't stop her from continuing the fight. Sara glared and searched in every direction imaginable as the smoke started to clear up. Sara: Stop hiding! Finn leaped from out of the smoke and socked his fist into Sara's gut. The female fighter stammered backwards, giving Finn the opportunity to deliver some damage on her. Sara attempted to counter a punch from Finn with the remaining piece of her staff, but Finn ducked under the attack and brutally punched her into the air. Finn: Here's the big one! Finn decided to activate Deadeye once more. As Sara came dropping to the ground, Finn started firing several rounds of it at Sara. Blast by blast, Sara was starting to get ripped to shreds. By the time she dropped to the ground, she was in a ruined mess. Blood smeared all over her white outfit and organs exploded in a festival around her decaying corpse. Finn rubbed the back of his head and limped away from the scene, sore and tired. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... FN-2187! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Star Wars vs DC Comics' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights